blue swat epilogue
by Rangerfan58
Summary: title basically says it all, it's the epilogue to my other two stories. profile explains how i choose to rate things, and this time if i need a lower rating tell me
1. blue and purple

_What you recognize I don't own and I'm writing without asterisks even though it's a Japanese series due to the fact that I am only using the main characters of the series and as such don't need to denote foreign languages in asterisks. Plus as I am writing in complete English I will mainly use first names if only because they are that familiar with each other, otherwise I would use proper Japanese format. Thoughts are in italics_

Sho and Sara came back from another day of fighting alien invaders and were greeted by Seiji and Sumire

"Sho, Sara welcome back"

"Thanks Seiji, and thanks for the information, we really needed it this time"

"No problem"

"Sumire, anything new about..."

"Nothing"

"I see, so we still don't have a way to help Zaji"

"Yeah, but we're trying, we made a vow to Sig and we're going to keep it"

"Sig...I wonder if the fighting would be over now if..."

"We miss him too Sumire, we miss him too"

The group is then forced into another fight and their ally Gold Platinum joins in this time and they finally beat their enemy for the day

"Jisp will be back"

"True, he's still after Zaji, should we move him?"

"Might be too dangerous"

"Good point, okay no moving him for now, but we need to find a way to save Zaji and soon so that he can wake up"

"To a dead family?"

"We already decided to adopt him once things end, take care of him and help him deal with his loss and also help him understand why it happened. I think Sig would want us to do that"

"You have a point, come on we need to get back to where we're staying"

"Right"

The group heads back to the warehouse they are staying, eats a late dinner and then goes to bed knowing that they would be doing the same thing the next day, the same thing they had been doing since the loss of Sig. The next day they got up and started getting breakfast when they heard more footsteps, however they didn't really think of it due to the fact that they had imagined an extra pair of footsteps several times since they loss of Sig, with the illusion of Sig still there happening a few times as well including this time. Due to those facts they ignored the illusion with expert practice


	2. silver and new comrades

Sig and the five others made plans to do a patrol but Sig made sure that this time not everyone would go out to attack the alien invaders if need be

"No guys, the kids need looked out for, we almost lost Satsuma yesterday and the kids were left defenseless"

"Sig, you know that we need to use our full power against the enemy"

"Look, I know that, however I won't lose you guys, not like..." 

Sig suddenly gets quiet and the group realizes just what was going on but don't say anything for a few moments but finally Sakura speaks up knowing it needed to be done so that they could decide who went out on patrol

"Sig?"

"It's nothing, just memories" (thinks) " _Sho, Sara, Seiji, Sumire, I am working to avenge your deaths, with Gold Platinum leaving us be I am the only one left to fight with my new friends. Zaji I will free you one day and we can finally be together once more_ "

The group finally decides that only Sig, Sakura and Akeshi would go while the other three stayed behind as guards. While on patrol they did fight the enemy twice and then retreated for the day

"Sig, we need more ammunition again"

"Right, and I also need to make sure that the information is still secure since we decided to leave the disks there after you did some reading"

"Yeah it wouldn't be good for the enemy to find the information or innocent bystanders either"

"No it wouldn't"

"When do you want to do this?"

"Tomorrow, today we need to get more food as well since we're getting low"

"You have a point, I didn't even notice how low we were getting on food"

"The downside of having to hide all the time, it's hard to remember or even get necessities"

"Wait...have you been lying to us the past two days Sig?"

"About what?"

"Saying you've already eaten when we've asked at meal times"

"Yes I have, the kids need the food more than me"

"Well you're eating tonight and that's final, but first food shopping is indeed needed"

The group goes food shopping and several hours later finally gets back

"Welcome back guys, simple fare tonight?"

"Yes, tomorrow we can do something special but not tonight, especially so that Sig can get food and keep it down after having not eaten for almost two full days"

Sig and the group have a light dinner and then go to sleep knowing the next day was going to be busy and dangerous. The next day Sig got up early as was usual and saw the illusion of his four lost friends for the first time in a while and also ignored them since he knew he was more prone to the illusions after fighting the enemy and thinking about them all in one day, though he _was_ slightly confused as to why he was seeing both his old and new hiding place at the same time since that was a first, but he simply figured he missed them so much this time that the old place was part of the illusion, including the van


	3. blue swat

Sig, Sho, and Sara finished their breakfast and then started preparing to go out and fight another day. As they were getting ready they each decided to talk to their respective illusions because though they never had before they felt that maybe talking might help give them closure

"Sho, Sara what are your plans for the day?"

"Get some shopping done and also take care of invaders alongside our police ally, you Sig?"

"Going to where we hid our information and weapons so that me and...and my new comrades can continue the fight. I hope you understand why I joined new people after I lost you"

"And we hope you understand why we have to continue the fight and are planning on raising Zaji after the enemy is taken care of in your place"

They start getting their suits on when suddenly all three stopped in mid-motion and actually _looked_ at each other

"Sho...Sara?"

"Sig...?"

The three tentatively touch each other's arms and drop their body armor and speak at the same time

"How?"

The three quickly get out of the van and sit down at the table to discuss what was going on

"Sig, the poison killed you, we know it did"

"And a battle killed you guys"

"Yet we're all alive...right?"

They pinch each other and confirm that they were awake and then get to talking about their respective memories and that's when it finally clicks for Sig

"We all had very realistic dreams. For you and Sara you didn't actually get a chance to process or mourn my brief death Sho. As for me you guys played a joke on me immediately after we defeated the enemy that had messed with my mind, forcing me to shoot myself in the leg just to figure out the truth"

"I guess we didn't really think that one through did we?"

"No, it was just too soon for me, as for the two of you, like I said I was dead and then revived so quickly you didn't have a real chance to sort through your emotions so your dream forced that on you guys"

"While for you in order to cope with everything that happened in the vision the enemy showed you your mind decided to make the fake friends real and do a what if it had all happened kind of situation"

"Agreed"

The three then decide to do shopping together just to help them get over the dreams they had since they were not very willing to let each other out of their sight at the moment knowing that what they had dreamed could always become a reality, but they also knew that if their dreams ever became real that they would do their best to take down the enemy and return to a form of normal life again, with Sho and Sara promising Sig to take care of Zaji for him while Sig in return promised to avenge their deaths and then once the battle was over take care of Zaji and tell stories about them in their memory


End file.
